With the rapid development of modern communication technologies and increasing demands for information, mobile communication devices including mobile phones and so on have gradually become indispensable communication tools in people's daily life while subscribers, as users of mobile terminals, require better performance of the mobile terminals, thus urging the mobile terminals to be upgraded continuously. Voice and data transmission of Third Generation (3G) mobile terminals has been greatly accelerated compared with that of Second Generation (2G) mobile terminals, thus 2G mobile terminals will be replaced by 3G mobile terminals gradually. However, there are still a considerable large number of users using 2G mobile terminals, e.g. Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) mobile terminals because a 3G network deployment is still imperfect.
With the gradual improvement of the 3G network deployment and the rapid development of Fourth Generation (4G), i.e. Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, dual-standby mobile phones have been well-received by numerous users. A so-called dual-standby mobile phone is a mobile terminal supporting network communications of two standards, and the dual-standby mobile phone can enable a user to accept a network of a new standard while continuing the use of a network of an original standard. 2G/3G dual-mode dual-standby and 2G/3G/4G dual-mode dual-standby mobile terminals will be widely used gradually. Especially, dual-mode dual-standby mobile terminals based on a single chip will attract attention of terminal manufacturers because of their relatively low cost.
At present, 2G/3G dual-mode dual-standby mobile terminals are dominant in the market. That is, a 2G card and a 3G card may be inserted into a mobile phone simultaneously. G or T/W will be marked on a surface of a card slot of a dual-mode dual-standby mobile terminal in order to distinguish cards of two different standards, so as to prompt a user to inert a 2G card (a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card) into a card slot with a G mark, and a 3G card (a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) card) into a card slot with a T/W mark. A user will fail to acquire a desired network service once a card is inserted into a wrong card slot and the user needs to turn the power off again, relocate the card, and then turn the power on again to acquire the network service, which is very inconvenient.